Agostina Longo
|nacionalidad = Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = Noviembre de 2008 ( ) |familiares = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa |instagram = agoslongo_ }} thumb|right|230px|Agostina Longo es la Voz en Español Latino de Summer Landsdown (Ranger Serie Amarilla) thumb|right|230px|Agostina Longo es la Voz en Español Latino de Katie Forester thumb|right|230px|Agostina Longo es la Voz en Español Latino de Mary MargaretBlanchard thumb|230px|Por Eduardo454. thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px|Entrevista a Agostina Longo y Pato Lago en canal de Alejandro Graue 054540635.png|Summer Landsdown, la Yellow Power Ranger en Power Rangers R.P.M., uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Fumi-Chan.png|Katie Forester en Yo-Kai Watch, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Mary_Jane_Watson.jpg|Es la voz actual de Mary Jane Watson en las series animadas actuales de Marvel. SP3-MaryJane.png|El mismo personaje también en El Hombre Araña 3 (Redoblaje de 2017) LeslieRunaways.png|Leslie en Runaways. 010240563.png|Jodie Holmes (Ellen Page) en Beyond: Two Souls. Erica-goldberg.jpg|Erica Goldberg en Los Goldberg (Temp. 5 - Presente) Louise_Belcher.png|Louise Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob (Temp. 6 - Presente). 02102457715.png|Mary MargaretBlanchard / Blanca Nieves en Once Upon a Time. Kimmy-Gibbler.png|Kimmy Gibbler en Fuller House. 1075144712.png|Amy en The Walking Dead. 45645312221.png|Enid también en The Walking Dead. ElaineBenes.png|Elaine Benes en Crónicas de Seinfeld (Redoblaje). 2124501546.png|Dra. Maggie Lin en Saving Hope. Character_large_332X363_s2_hayley.jpg|Hayley en The Troop. SCR4KirbyReed.png|Kirby en Scream 4. Dolores-0.png|Dolores en Mini Beat Power Rockers. Debbie Kang.png|Debbie Kang en Randy Cunningham: Ninja total. Pamela Hamster.png|Pamela Hamster en Pecezuelos. Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-13h50m40s229.png|Dimah Tchakova en Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn. Planta.png|Planta en ¡Bum, Pum, Kapow!. Lucyjovenyokaiwatch.PNG|Lucy "Lucy Loo" Adams en Yo-Kai Watch: La película. BJT-DannaPor.png|Dana Por en Bajoterra. Viola-tinker-bell-and-the-lost-treasure-64.7.jpg|Viola en Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido. LaniAliikai_SU2.png|Lani en Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía Aventuras_MH_Frankie.png|Frankie Stein, la voz oficial en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. Aventuras_MH_Thorna.png|Thorna Thornwillow, la voz oficial también en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. Youkai watch-3329664.jpg|Inquielifante también en Yo-Kai Watch. Idolwaunyanyanoken_cover_generic.png|NextHarMEOWny también en Yo-Kai Watch. S2E33 Milly speaking with Star, Marco, and Pony Head.png|Milly Sparkles en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal (Temp. 2, epi. 33). Agostina María Longo es una locutora y actriz de doblaje argentina, nacida en Olivos, provincia de Buenos Aires el 14 de febrero de 1984. Entre sus papeles mas conocidas se encuentran la Yellow Power Ranger en Power Rangers R.P.M., Katie Forester en Yo-Kai Watch, Mary Margaret Blanchard / Blanca Nieves en Once Upon a Time y los personajes de Amy y Enid en la serie The Walking Dead. Su primer papel para un doblaje fue Power Rangers, a fines de octubre de 2008. Filmografía Documentales *Barmageddon - Voces adicionales *Big Easy Express - Voces adicionales *Chasing Madoff - Voces diversas *Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Seyba Tüysüzoglu *Nicki Minaj: Pink Planet - Kelly Brian Series de TV Gage Golightly *The Troop - Haley Steele ' *True Jackson - ' Vanessa Otros *1 contra todos - Pepita (Julia Konrad) (2018) *Atlanta - Sra. Banks (Sharon Blackwood) epis. 10 temp. 2 (2018) *Runaways - Leslie Dean (Annie Wersching) (2017-) *Contraparte - Helen (2017-) *El Alcalde - Valentina Barella (Lea Michele) (2017-2018) *The Get Down - Mylene Cruz (Herizen Guardiola) (2016-2017) *Backstage - Bianca Blackwell (Julia Tomasone) (2016 - ) *Blunt Talk - Shelly (Mary Holland) (2015-2016) versión Fox *Outsiders - Haylie Grimes (Francie Swift) (2016-2017) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Noa Danon (Dar Zuzovsky) (2013-2016) *Crónicas de Seinfeld - Elaine Benes (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) (Redoblaje) (2015-2016) *Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - Lucrezia di Médici (Valentina Bellé) *Timeless - Amy Preston (Bailey Noble) (2016-) *Black Mirror ** Lacie (Bryce Dallas Howard) Temp. 3 Episodio #1 (2016) ** Melissa (Hannah Steele) Temp. 3 Episodio #3 (2016) *Kevin puede esperar - Donna Gable (Erinn Hayes) (2016 -) *Marseille - Barbara (Carolina Jurczak) (2016) *Masters of Sex - Dra. Christine Wesh (Maggie Grace) (2015) *El juego de tronos - Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) temporada 5 *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Ima (Carolina Guerra) (2014) *La tienda roja - Dinah (Rebecca Ferguson) (2014) *Los Goldberg - Erica Goldberg (Hayley Orrantia) (2da voz) (2013-) *Fuller House - Kimmy Gibbler (Andrea Barber) *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Ima (Carolina Guerra) argentina *Mi gato endemoniado - Carre (2011) *Supah Ninjas - Amanda McKay (Gracie Dzienny) (2011) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Andy McNally (Missy Peregrym) argentina *Jessie - Angela (Jennifer Veal) *Power Rangers R.P.M. - Summer Landsdown (Rose McIver) *Saving Hope - Dra. Maggie Lin (Julia Taylor Ross) *The Killing - Sterling Fitch (Kacey Rohl) / Janelle Stevens (Leanne Lapp) / Voces adicionales *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Dimah Tchakova (Kat de Lieva) * Wolfblood: Familia Lobo - Shannon Kelly (Louisa Connolly-Burnham) *Pan Am - Amanda Mason (Ashley Greene) *No Ordinary Family - Daphne (Kay Panabaker) *Once Upon a Time - Mary Margaret Blanchard / Blanca Nieves / Sirena (Ginnifer Goodwin) *Castaway - Saskia (Tara Bilston) *My almost famous family - Toyah (Naomi Battrick) *The Hour - Ruth Elms (Vanessa Kirby) *XIII: La serie - Betty Barnowsky (Roxane Mesquida) *The Client List - Travis Parks (Tyler Champagne) / Katie Parks (Cassidy Guetersloh) *The Walking Dead - Amy (Emma Bell) *Lost Girl - Nadia (Athena Karkanis) *The Unusuals - Dtve. Casey Shraeger (Amber Tamblyn) *Código 9: Cámara oculta - Danielle Stewart *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Genene Jones / Sirvienta / Voces adicionales *Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Amiga de Sarah *Woke Up Dead - Cassie (Krysten Ritter) *True Jackson - Vivian (Victoria Justice) / Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *The Bridge - Mandy (Suzanne Quast) *Dr. Oz Show - Suzanne (2009) *Niní - Niní (Florencia Bertotti) *Cada cosa en su lugar - Skylar Lenox (2003) *Boss - Personajes varios *1000 maneras de morir - Personajes varios *Electric City - Makaela *Las hadas locas - Jo, el hada rosa *Necessary Roughness - Sheera Kane (Kate Miner) / Cindy /Voces adicionales *Madre e hija - Mesera (Nathalie Armstrong) *Adolescentes rebeldes - Whitney / Voces diversas *Made in Jersey - Bonnie Garretti (Erin Cummings) (2012) *Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures - Voces adicionales *¡No te lo pongas! - Voces adicionales (2001) *Franklin & Bash - Voces adicionales (2011) *Drop Dead Diva (temp. 3) - Voces adiciones *Charlie's Angels (2011) - Voces adicionales *Programa de talentos - Voces adicionales *Mitad humano - Voces adicionales *Mad Men - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *The Big C - Voces adicionales (2010) *Paradise Café - Voces adicionales (2009) *Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show - Voces adicionales *Tower Prep - Voces adicionales *Franklin & Bash - Voces adicionales *Infieles - Voces diversas (2000) *Crónicas de Seinfeld (redoblaje) - Elaine Benes (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) (1ª-9ª) *Project Accessory - Voces adicionales (2011) *Hawthorne - Voces adicionales *Mitad humano - Voces adicionales (2011) *Mozart in the Jungle - Lizzie (Hannah Dunne) (2014) *Un papá en apuros - Voces adicionales (2012) *Miss Marple *Prissionares *Ogro y princesa *Otro lado del mundo *José *Aída *Zoe *Kate +8 *Jake & Blake *Querubín *El pequeño Nick - Voces Adicionales *Zoe *Angels *Crash *Extraños (Versión argentina) *Preacher Telenovelas coreanas * My Only Love Song - Su-Jeong Song (Gong Seung Yeon) (2017) * Promesa de Amor - Jang Gook / Jang Dal Rae (Lee So Yeon) (2014) * Bella solitaria - Go Dok Mi (Park Shin Hye) (2013) 'Telenovelas brasileñas' *Máscaras - Luma Valdez (Karen Junqueiro) doblaje argentino 2016 *Rebelde Rio! - Pilar Araripe (Rayana Carvalho) (2011-2012) doblaje original 2018 Telenovelas filipinas * Cautiva - Claire Sandoval-Esguerra (Kim Rodriguez) Telenovelas turcas *Suleimán - Hatice Sultán (Selma Ergeç) voz *Sura & Seyit - Alexandra Verjenskaya (Şura) (Farah Zeynep Abdullah) (2014) *Esposa joven - Voces adicionales (2013) Series Animadas Tara Strong *Marvel Rising: Initiation - Em Jay Watson *Ultimate Spider-Man - Mary Jane Watson / Reina Carnage / Mujer Araña Otros: *Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos - Frankie Stein (Cassandra Morris, Thorna Thornwillow (Caitlin Prennace) (2017-) *LEGO Elves: Secretos de Elvendale - Aira (Ashleigh Ball) (2017) *¡Bum, Pum, Kapow! - Planta (Betsy Sodaro) (2016) *Unas muy largas vacaciones - Colette (Clara Quilichini) (2015) *Hamburguesas Bob - Louise Belcher (Kristen Schaal) desde 6ta temporada *Pecezuelos - Pamela Hamster (Sabrina Bryan) *Ositos Cariñositos: Bienvenidos a Quiéreme Mucho - Amorosita *A de asombroso - Thera *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Debbie Kang *Bajoterra - Dana *X-Men - Kitty Pryde *Olivia - Profesora de ballet (ep. 15), Voces adicionales *Ositos Cariñositos: Aventuras en Quiéreme Mucho - Voces Adicionales *Doctora Juguetes *Motorcity - Voces adicionales *Especies en peligro - Pickle *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Milly Sparkles *Mini Beat Power Rockers - Dolores *El pequeño Nick - Voces adicionales Anime *Yo-Kai Watch **Katie Forester (Aya Endō) **Inquielifante (Miho Hino) **NextHarMEOWny (Haruka Shimazaki) *Mononoke - Kayo (Yukana) *Juushinki Pandora - Fiona (Mamiko Noto) Películas Animadas *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Viola (Grey DeLisle) (2009) *Arthur y la venganza de Maltazard - Selenia (Selena Gomez) *Guerra de comida - Sunshine Goodness (Hilary Duff) (2013) *Princesita Sofía, Había una vez - Voces adicionales *Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte - Mariscal estelar Amy Snapp (Emily Neves) (2017) *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Lani (Melissa Sturm) (2017) *Monster High: Electrizadas - Frankie Stein (Cassandra Morris) (2017) Películas de Anime *Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - Shiaoyu (Ikumi Hasegawa) (2018) *Yo-Kai Watch: La película - Lucy "Lucy Loo" Adams (niña) (Haruka Shimazaki/Jenn Wong) y Katie Forester (Aya Endō/Melissa Hutchison) (2014) *El primer escuadrón - Nadia (Elena Chebaturkina) (2009) 'Películas' Sarah Gadon: *Maps to the Stars - Clarice Taggart (2014) *El hombre duplicado - Helen (2013) *Belle - Lady Elizabeth Murray (2013) *Un metodo peligroso - Emma Jung (2012) *Los diarios de la mariposa - Lucy (2011) Anna Kendrick: *Los Hollars - Rebecca (2016) *Compañeros de copa - Jill (2013) *Causas & consecuencias - Diana (2012) *End of Watch - Janet (2012) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Rosie (2012) Kate Mara: *10 años - Elise (2011) *HappyThankyouMorePlease - Mississippi (2010) (x2) *El expreso de medianoche - Abby (2008) (Versión argentina) Lily Collins: * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Clarissa "Clary" Fray (2013)(3° Versión) * Un invierno en la playa - Samantha Borgens (2012) Teresa Palmer: * Mi novio es un zombie - Julie Grigio (2013) * Llévame a casa esta noche - Tori Frederking (2011) Elizabeth Olsen * Red Lights - Sally Owens (2012) argentina * Paz, amor y malentendidos - Zoe (2011) Adelaide Clemens: *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Heather Mason / Sharon Da Silva (2012) *Wasted on the Young - Xandrie (2010) Scarlett Johansson * Hitchcock - Janet Leigh(2012) * Una canción de amor para Bobby Long - Pursy Will(2006)(Redoblaje 2014) Alison Pill *Señorita Sloane - Jane Molloy (2016) *De Roma con amor - Hayley (2012) Greta Gerwig *Mujeres del siglo XX - Abigail 'Abbie' Porter (2016) *Lola contra el mundo - Lola (2012)versión Otros: *Shock and Awe - Lisa Mayr (Jessica Biel) (2018) *Lo que ellas quieren - Lola (Marisa Tomei)(2000) redoblaje 2018 *La pequeña traviesa - Regina (Peri Baumeister) (2018) *Cada día - Rhiannon (Angourie Rice) (2018) *6 globos - Katie (Abbi Jacobson) (2018) *El pasajero - Voces adicionales (2018) *La buena esposa (2017) - Joven Joan Castleman (Annie Starke)(2017) *T2: Trainspotting - Veronika (Anjela Nedyalkova) (2017) *The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Juliette Danielle/ Lisa (Ari Graynor) (2017) *Thoroughbreds - Lily (Anya Taylor-Joy) (2017) *Realityhigh - Dani Barnes (Nesta Cooper) (2017) *Brigsby Bear - Voces adicionales (2017) *La novicia - Hermana Cathleen (Margaret Qualley) (2017) *Toni Erdmann - Anca (Ingrid Bisu) (2017) *Yo, Tonya - Tonya Harding (Margot Robbie) (2017) (Doblaje Argentino) *Tyler Perry's Boo 2! A Madea Halloween - Tiffany (Diamond White) (2017) *El Hombre Araña 3 - Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) (Redoblaje de 2017) *El comediante - Harmony Schiltz (Leslie Mann) (2017) *Aguas revueltas - Chicka (Naomi Sequeira) (2017) *Hello I Must Be Going - Voces adicionales (2012) *Las Vueltas del Amor - Shazza (Lisa Kowalski) (2016) *Invasión al hogar - Liz (Leanne Lapp) (2016) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Hope (Jane Widdop) (2016) *Who Gets The Dog ? - Libby (Rachel Cerda) (2016) *Annabelle y los fantasmas de Nantucket - Annabelle Hooper (Bailee Madison) (2016) *Florence: La mejor peor de todas - Kathleen (Rebecca Ferguson) (2016) *Desenrola - Priscila (Olívia Torres) (2011) *Dioses de Egipto - Zaya (Courtney Eaton) (2016) 2ª versión *Subir el nivel Michelle (Lucy Southerland) (2016) *Café Society - Voonie (Kristen Stewart) (2016) *Sueños de Otoño - Anabelle Hancock (Jill Wagner) (2015) *Arma perfecta - Nina (Sasha Jackson) (2016) *The Black Hole - Aiyana Seneca (Lucine Fyelon) (2015) *La casa del tigre - Kelly (Kaya Scodelario) (2015) *Pernicious - Alex (Ciara Hanna) (2014) *Lapso de tiempo - Callie (Danielle Panabaker) (2014) *Decoding Annie Parker - Joan Parker (Marley Shelton) (2014) *Monos asesinos - Yin (Boni Yanagisawa) (2013) *Historia policíaca - Miao Miao (Tian Jing) (2013) *Short Term 12 - Jayden (Kaitlyn Dever) (2013) *Una oportunidad para Emma - Emma (Greer Grammer)/Narración (2016) *La impostora - Britanny (Cassie Scerbo) (2015) *Un amor verdadero - Sammie Harper (Kristina Pesic) (2014) *Abuela - Sage (Julia Garner) (2015) *Freaks of Nature - Lorelei (Vanessa Hudgens) (2015) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Sidney (Kate Bosworth) (2015) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales (2003) *No llores,vuela - Jannia Ressmore (Mélanie Laurent) (2015) *Testamento de Juventud - Títulos e Insertos (2015) *Video Games: The Movie - Chloe Dykstra y Jackie Izawa (2014) *Cocodrilo 2 - Kerri (Alicia Ziegler) (2007) Redoblaje 2015 *Viaje gratuito - MJ (Liana Liberato) (2014) *Love & Mercy - Marylin Wilson (Erin Drake) (2015) *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad - Prisionera (Keri Hilson) *Dulces fiestas - Christy Reynolds (Erin Krakow) (2014) *Insidious: Chapter 3 - Quinn Brenner (Stefanie Scott) (2015) *Pancho: El perro millonario - Patricia (Patricia Conde) (2013) *Stalkers - Ivy (Mena Suvari) (2013) *One Direction: Así somos - Fan (2013) *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales (2013) *The To Do List - Wendy (Sarah Steele) (2013) *The East - Voces adicionales (2013) *Cuando el amor es para siempre - Anya (Rami Kahlon) (2013) *This Is the End - Emma Watson (2013) *She Made Them Do It - Sarah (Jenna Dewan) (2013) *Broken City - Katy (Alona Tal) (2013) *Bless Me, Ultima - Florence (Diego Miró) (2013) *Aftershock - Kylie (Lorenza Izzi) (2012) *One Direction: Our Story so Far - Voces adicionales (2012) *6 balas - Tanya (Adina Rapiteanu) (2012) *Adopción de terror - Cheryl Broadbent (Samaire Armstrong) (2012) *Fatal Honeymoon - Tina Watson (Amber Clayton) (2012) *Lazos perversos - India Stoker (Mia Wasikowska) (2013) *Filly Brown - Lupe Tonorio (Chrissie Fit) (2012) *Travesura de Perro - Lily (Brittany Curran) *Yoko - Marcella (Lilly Reulein) (2012) *Mi perro es un vampiro - Skylar (Julia Sarah Stone) (2012) *Finding Mrs. Claus - Hope (Aislyn Watson) (2012) *Ni un paso atrás - Voces adicionales (2012) *Mentiras mortales - Reina / Recepcionista de Jeffrey / Recepcionista (2012) *Circle of Lies - Denise Dixon (Hilary Caitens) (2012) *Robot & Frank - Voces adicionales (2012) *Educando a mamá - Tavita (Raini Rodriguez) (2012) *Perros de paja - Janice Heddon (Willa Holland) (2011) *El niño y el fugitivo - May Pearl (Bonnie Sturdivant) (2012) *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - Celeste (Rashida Jones) (2012) *Desde el sótano - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2012) *El exótico hotel Marigold - Sunaina (Tena Desae) (2012) *Radio Rebel - Stacy (Merritt Patterson) (2012) *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de Venganza - Enfermera (2012) *A Good Old Fashioned Orgy - Laura (Lindsay Sloane) (2011) *The Fighter - Sherri Ward (Jenna Lamia) (2012) *Violet & Daisy - Violet (Alexis Bledel) (2011) *Scream 4 - Kirby Reed (Hayden Panettiere) (2011) *The Woman in the Fifth - Ania (Joanna Kulig) (2011) *Justicia para Natalee - Natalee Holloway (Amy Gumenick) (2011) *En la oscuridad - Abby (Aimee Teegarden) (2011) *Asesinato en la frontera - Jennie Grace (Jacqueline Pinol) (2011) *Un asesino en la escuela - Taylor Fisher (Alison Woods) (2011) *The Day - Mary (Ashley Bell) (2011) *Juegos del pasado - Jenny (Sarah Wright) (2011) *Desde el sótano - Lorna Michaelson (Nicole Vicius) (2011) *Collision Course - Samantha (Janis Peebles) *Doggie Boogie - Cassie Barbison (Jesse Draper) (2011) *Locuras de carnaval - Dominique (Genevieve Guzchack) (2011) *Higher Ground - Voces adicionales (2011) *Halt Auf Freier Strecke - Lilli Lange (Talissa Lilly Lemke) (2011) *Ruby, la chica de mis sueños - Saskia (Jane Anne Thomas) (2011) *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final - Eve (Jillian Murray) (2011) *Inmortales - Phaedra (Freida Pinto) (2011) Argentina *Los 3 - Barbara (Shophia Reis) (2011) *Piraña 3D - Paula (Dina Meyer) (2011) *Peligrosa compañia - Rebecca (Leighton Meester) (2011) *Hanna - Sophie (Jessica Barden) (2011) *The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño - Cherry Curie (Dakota Fanning) (2011) (Versión argentina) *Barney's Version - Kate Panofsky (Anna Hopkins) (Versión Fox) / Voces adicionales (Versión Sony) *El cocodrilo 3 - April (Roxanne Pallet) (2010) *Bloodworth - Raven Lee Halfacre (Hilary Duff) (2010) *Déjame entrar - Madre de Owen (Cara Buono) (2010) *Primera guía para moribundos - Camarera (Allison Graham) (2010) *The Extra Man - Mary Powell (Katie Holmes) (2010) *Almas condenadas - Brittany Cunningham (Paulina olszynski) (2010) Argentina *Henry's Crime - Debbie (Judy Greer) (2010) Argentina *La biografía de Georgia O'Keeffe - Voces adicionales (2009) *El árbol nacional - Katie (Paula Brancati) (2009) *Chloe - Anna (Nina Dobrev) (2009) Argentina *Casi embarazada - Emma Clayhill (Bridgit Mendler) (2009) *La historia de Natalee Holloway - Amiga (2009) *La desaparición de Alice Creed - Alice Creed (Gemma Arterton) (2009) *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía - Voces adicionales (2009) Argentina *The Beaver - Norah (Jennifer Lawrence) (2011) Argentina *Sorority Row - Ellie (Rumer Willis) Trailer / Voces adicionales (2009) *Creation - Voces adicionales (2009) Argentina *Las fabulosas cinco: El escándalo de las porristas de Texas - Cindy Harper (Carissa Capobianco) (2008) *Una estrella en el ejército - Private Petrovich (Olesya Rulin) (2008) *El Pantano (Redoblaje Argentino de 2013) - Claire niña / Rose (Niamh Wilson) (2006) *El empleado del mes (2006) (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Amy (Jessica Simpson) *Boat Trip Argentina - Voces diversas (2011) *Fair Game - Voces adicionales (2011) *El último hombre - Penny Collins (Asheley Deluca) (2011) *Josie y las melódicas (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Josie McCoy (Rachael Leigh Cook) *Mira quién habla ahora (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Daphne (Diane Keaton) *La camarera (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Dawn (Adrienne Shelly) *Recetas de amor (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Voces adicionales *Marido por accidente (Redoblaje Argentino de 2012) - Voces adicionales *Cortocircuito - Voces adicionales (1986) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Sherley / Big Baby (2013) *Nacidos para matar - Voces adicionales (2011) *El asesino del internet - Megan McAllister (Agnes Bruckner) (2011) *The Switch - Voces adicionales (2010) *Limpieza Sunshine - Voces adicionales (2009) *Les Lyonnais ,Historia de pandillas - Lilou Suttel (Estelle Skornik) (2011) *The Reader - Voces adicionales (2008) *Más allá de la duda - Voces adicionales (2009) *Mi vida a los 17 - Nadine (Hailee Steinfeld) (2016) *Una chica como yo: La historia de Gwen Araujo - Lisa / Vendedora de lenceria *The Gathering - Voces adicionales (2002) *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - Voces adicionales (2010) *First Squad - Nadia (Elena Chebaturkina) (2009) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Voces adicionales (2011) *All Hallow's Eve - Allison Stone (Kelsey Impicciche) (2016) *El fantasma del faro - Voces adicionales (2009) *Law Abiding Citizen - Voces adicionales (2009) *Solitary Man - Voces adicionales (2009) *Pistolero - Voces adicionales (1995) *The Cable Guy - Heather (Misa Koprova) (1996) *Tamara Drewe - Casey Shaw (Charlotte Christie) (2010) *Arena - Voces adicionales (2011) *Recetas de amor - Dawn (Adrienne Shelly) (2007) *Hello I Must Be Going - Voces Adicionales (2012) *The Joneses - Jenn Jones (Amber Heard) (2009) *Nueva York, te amo - Voces adicionales (2009) *La Chica de mis Sueños - Shenni Saunders (Portia Doubleday) (2010) *La Torre - Voces Adicionales (2012) *Sólo nos queda el amor - Gina Malacici (Angelina Jolie) (1996) *De vuelta a la vida *The Secret Scripture - Rose (Rooney Mara) (2016) *Saliendo con otros *Brain on Fire - Dr. Khan (Agam Darshi) - Sussanah Cahalan (Chloë Moretz) (2016) *4 Wedding Planners *2:22 - Helen (Sandy Duarte) (2008) *Craiglist Killer *La secretaria *Acción de gracias *A beautiful life *Kites *Bulletproof Bride *El erizo *Camino hacia el destino *Get Shorty *Todos quieren a Mandy *Rabbit without ears *The Cross *Grace Card *Field of Vision *Furia de leyenda *Seventeen and Missing *Nowhere boy *Sasquatch gang *Fifty Pills *Frame of Mind *On the Doll *Ulak *Justicia dos hombres *The Truth of Holloway *Heaven *Blond Ambition *Sueño de verano *Olentzero *Field of Vision *Meding Faces *Love's everlasting *Love's Unfolding Dream *Fifty Pills *Target *Sasquatch Gang *Manolito Gafotas *Condenado a Vivir *Buscando el perdón *Dulce clara *Plegaria sin respuesta *La biografiía de Georgia O'Keeffe *Dixie Chics *High School Musical Brasil *Zokkomon *Guerrero del bien *Rabbit without ears *El árbol mágico *Kerity, la casa de los cuentos *Brillo de arco iris *Seincerdaque nueva york *Answer This! *Christmas Tree *Forever 16 Telefilms Lacey Chabert *Una melodía navideña (2015) - Kristin Parson *Unas fiestas reales (2013) - Emily Taylor *Matchmaker Santa (2012) - Melanie Otros: *Cyberbully - Samantha Caldone (Kay Panabaker) (2011) *Buscando desesperadamente a Santa (2011) - Marissa Marlet (Paula Brancati) Series indias * Duele amar - Khushi Kumari Gupta (Sanaya Irani) Dramas coreanos *Cásate conmigo - Dong Bi (Han Groo) Reality shows * Ugly Delicious - Voces adicionales (2018) * Guerrero ninja americano - Michelle Warnky * Catfish: Mentiras en la red ** Daisy (Temp. 4. 4 caps.) ** Brittany (Temp. 4. 20 caps.) V'ideojuegos' * Beyond: Two Souls - Jodie Holmes (Ellen Page) 'Especiales' *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Demi Lovato / Shay Mitchell *Kids' Choice Awards 2016 - Celebridades femeninas *Kids' Choice Awards 2017 - Demi Lovato / Miranda Cosgrove / Celebridades femeninas 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Main Post *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Main Post *Non Stop Digital *Magma Productora *Video Dub *Polaco Audio Studio *Masterdubbing *Crystal Dub *Mandinga *Gapsa *Nicetopost Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010